


Cassie To The Rescue

by champagneforthepain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Caught in the Act, Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Married Couple, dramione - Freeform, dramione child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 07:59:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6795775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/champagneforthepain/pseuds/champagneforthepain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cassie hears her mummy yelling one morning and rushes out of bed to see what's wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cassie To The Rescue

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Mother's Day to all the moms out there! I hope you have someone in your life who loves you as much as Cassie loves Hermione!

"Oh, god!"

Cassiopeia Malfoy's brilliant gray eyes shot wide open. The five-year-old had been peacefully dreaming about riding hippogriffs way up in the sky with her bestest friend Lily when she heard her mummy screaming. While Cassie was unsure of what "Oh, god!" meant, she knew her mummy only said it when something was very wrong, like when she hit her toes against the coffee table and got an owie, or that time Cassie's Muggle grandpa had called to say her Muggle grandma was in the hospital.

The little witch didn't know what time it was, but she knew it was early. What if her daddy had already left for work and her mummy was injured? Who would take care of the owie?

Cassie threw off her bed covers and hopped down onto the floor, her pale blonde curls bouncing with the effort. "I'll help you, Mummy!" she tried to shout, but unfortunately her throat was dry from her night’s sleep, so her voice came out as nothing more than a scratchy whisper. She'd better hurry; otherwise, her mummy wouldn't know help was on the way!

She'd just opened her door and stepped into the hallway of her family's biiiig house when she heard her mummy yell again: "Oh, fuck, Draco, please!"

Uh-oh. Her mummy never said bad words; that was a habit reserved for her daddy, usually when her mummy told him Uncle Ron was coming over for a visit. If her mummy was saying bad words, she must be hurt really, really badly. Maybe she thought if she said something Cassie's daddy said, he would be able to hear her allll the way at the Ministry and come home to help her. The little girl increased her speed, nearing her parents' bedroom door.

"Fuck yes, I'm so close, Draco, please make me—"

"MUMMY, ARE YOU OKAY?!" Cassie's voice returned at full volume as she opened the door and ran into the room.

What she saw confused her. Her mummy was leaning back in bed with the covers over her body. Her head was thrown back, wild curls spread out on her pillow, and though she was yelling, she didn’t look like she was in pain. There was another shape underneath the covers, and though Cassie wasn't sure what it was, she could tell it was somewhat on top of her mummy.

"Cassie!" her mother’s amber eyes grew wide. She instinctively sat up straight and wrapped a sheet tight around her upper body.

"Cassie?!" her father’s voice echoed from beneath the covers.

"Daddy?" Cassie asked the hidden shape, pale eyebrows drawing together in confusion. She took a few curious steps forward, and when she was close enough to the bed, she poked the mysterious form. "Is that you?"

"Er, yes, sweetheart, it’s me," her father’s voice answered.

"What are you doing under there?"

"Um..." He squirmed around under the covers until his head popped up at the head of the bed.

"What do you think you’re doing, young lady?" her mother asked sternly. “Didn’t we tell you to always knock if our door is closed?”

Uh-oh. She only got called 'young lady' when she was in trouble. But she hadn't done anything bad! Cassie's lower lip trembled. "I heard you yelling about god and thought you were hurt," she said, lowering her eyes to the floor. "I just wanted to help..."

She couldn’t be sure since she wasn’t looking, but it sounded like her daddy did something between a laugh and a cough just then. She heard her mummy reaching for something on her nightstand—sneaking a peek, she learned it was her mummy’s wand—and whisper something the little witch didn’t catch. The next thing she knew, her mummy was removing the sheet from her body, slipping out of bed, and crouching down beside her.

“Aww, love.” Her mother wrapped the little girl up in her arms and gave her a squeeze. "I didn't mean to snap at you. You just surprised me is all. It was very kind of you to come check on me."

Cassie spoke into her mother's bushy hair, which was currently shoved in her face. "If you weren't hurt, why were you yelling for god?"

"I... er... I _was_ hurt, you see, but then—"

Cassie gasped. She pulled away from the hug and pointed at her father, her gray eyes alight with the same excitement she felt each time she solved a puzzle. "But then Daddy fixed your owie?"

"Yes!" her mummy said quickly.

"I fixed it _real_ good," her daddy said with a wide grin.

For some reason, his comment made her mummy’s face turn bright red.

"Oh!" The little witch appeared satisfied for a moment—until another question occurred to her. "But wait. Daddy was fixing it under the covers. How did you get an owie in bed, Mummy?"

"H-Hey, is that the telephone I hear?" her father asked, cupping his hand to his ear.

Cassie tilted her head. "I don't hear anything..."

"You better go check, Cassie," her mummy said excitedly. "It might be Gramma Cissa asking if you can come over to play!"

At that, the little girl's eyes got comically wide. "Okay!" She happily raced out of her parents' bedroom at lightning speed. She loved going over to Gramma Cissa's to play! If that really was her on the telephone, Cassie would be sure to tell her allll about how brave her daddy had been, fixing her mummy's owie without even having his first cup of coffee.


End file.
